We Must Be Killers
by emele807
Summary: An assassin AU to go along with my Stilinski Twins fanfic 'Break the Sky' / 'Leaders to Hell' Meet the Stilinski twins, the most feared and deadly assassin team to ever come to Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

The radio in the piece of crap blue Jeep blasted Pierce the Veil as Stiles Stilinski pressed his foot down on the clutch, quickly shifting gears as the vehicle zoomed down the, empty, dark, wet street. His passenger and twin sister, Grace Stilinski, tapped her hand against her leather clad knee, which was propped up, high heel up against the dash. The rain splattered against the window, windshield wipers going as the headlights illuminated a sign that proclaimed the cheery message of _Welcome to Beacon Hills!_

Grace glanced to her brother, giving a smirk as the Jeep blew by the sign. He quickly returned it, before focusing back on the road. The trees faded away, exposing the small town that was known for the plethora of supernatural creatures. Which was exactly what the twins came for. Specifically a creature that grew hair on the full moon of every month.

The Stilinski twins were well known around the supernatural community. At first glance, the twins just looked like a couple of kids from the wrong side of the tracks. But Grace's brute force merged with Stiles' wits, and the pair made the most feared and deadly assassin team. And they were only seventeen.

It was the modern day Hansel and Gretel story; except for an evil witch, there was a werewolf. And instead of candy there was only blood. The twins had snuck out of their house one night after listening in on their dad's call, learning that there had been a body found in the woods. Interest piqued, the pair decided to go investigate. What they saw instead, would haunt them for the rest of their lives. The twins had watched a wolf attack their father, tearing him in half, making the police squad go running. And then, to the horror of Grace and Stiles, the wolf transformed, walking away on two feet. The twins had vowed, right then and there, that they would hunt down this monster that killed their father. The monster that left them orphaned and any creatures like it.

In a matter of a few short years, the twins had climbed in the rankings of being the most feared, yet sought after pair to take care of the supernatural beings. The twins hadn't found their father's killer yet. But this mission was bringing them back to their roots. Back to their hometown. Back to where it all began.

"God, we could have at _least_ gotten a slightly nicer place to stay." Grace said as she dropped her duffel on the bed. She looked around the motel room, nose crinkling up.

"It's not the worst we've been in." Stiles reminded her, brandishing a finger. Grace rolled her eyes as she unzipped her bag. The pair had been living out of duffels and in crappy motels ever since the county took their childhood home back. At least the clients paid for everything.

The cliental always ranged with this sort of stuff. Over-eager comic book readers, who _thought _they saw something, only to be told it was just a costume, to the real deals, the people who knew what went bump in the night and knew where to find it. These people ranged from hunters who were too inept to deal with the situation, or the actual supernatural creatures who wanted a problem to be taken care of. The supernatural didn't like to get their hands dirty when they could hire someone else to do it for them. This was the type that had sent Grace and Stiles back to Beacon Hills.

A man named Deucalion had sent for the Stilinski twins, asked for them personally. Though the two had never met the man, they had worked for him before. Taking out a problematic creature here and there for a small price. This mission was a little different; Deucalion wanted the twins to take out an entire _pack_. He wanted something, didn't say what and the twins didn't care. As long as they were paid, they would kill whatever Deucalion wanted to be killed.

Stiles spread out the map on the small, wood, desk, flicking on the corner-side lamp. He had marked all the places that had been searched out already. Stiles had sent a mole to scout out the location of the pack. She was a hunter who worked with the twins sometimes, helped them out here and there. She impersonated a new student at Beacon Hills and got within the pack, learning everything about them. Except for names. Stiles hated knowing names, it was a personal thing. He had enough going on in his head and didn't need a list of names of all the creatures he had taken care of.

"So what did Allison find?" Grace asked, as Stiles pressed his palms on the map.

Grace leaned over the table, hair spilling over her shoulders. Stiles glanced up at her, gaze roving her outfit. She always dressed provocatively, mostly all leather and high heels and it got her further than Stiles would like to think about. Stiles huffed, picking up his red pen and tracing the marks again while speaking to his sister.

"Right, okay, so we're here." Stiles circled the motel, "And Allison knows the pack hangs around here…here…and here." Stiles said, circling three places. "An apartment building, an old subway station and the industrial district." Grace was staring at the map, her thinking face displayed.

"What do you want to do first?" Grace asked, hazel eyes flicking over to Stiles.

"I say we save the apartment building for last." Stiles said, motioning with his hand, "It's the furthest from base and we've already got to cover a lot of ground."

"We could send Allison out." Grace suggested. Stiles stared at her.

"As much as I love Allison, she wouldn't be able to handle the pack on her own once they knew who she was. They would rip her to shreds." Stiles shook his head, "No, it's too much of a risk."

"Then we should start now." Grace straightened up, eyes trained on her twin.

"There's a party in the industrial section tonight." Stiles glanced at his watch, "It's probably well underway."

"So get in there, hunt and kill." Grace simply said.

"We gotta be careful about this, Gracie." Stiles said, hand out. Grace narrowed her eyes at the use of the old nickname. "This pack, it's six against two."

"So?" Grace asked, cocking an eyebrow. "We've taken on worse things than a pack of werewolves."

"Have we?" Stiles asked, making Grace stop and think.

"Let's just get there." Grace said after a moment, shaking her head and pulling out her phone, "I'll get a hold of Allison and get the details." She walked away, phone in hand. Stiles went back to the map, scanning the other hideouts. This was gonna take a while.

Bright strobe lights flashed as Stiles and Grace stepped into the party. The lights bounced over their faces, lighting up the neon war paint on their faces. The music pulsed through the crowd, the lights making it somewhat difficult for most people to see each other. But not the twins. They were ready for this, they knew how to spot a werewolf, even in the masses. Grace and Stiles shared a look, smirking before diving into the crowd.

Grace spotted a boy with spiked hair, and a sharp jaw a little ways off, standing just outside the crowd, talking to a red-headed girl. She nudged Stiles and nodded towards the couple. Stiles let his gaze fall on the boy, scanning him before nodding once to Grace. Grace took that as her cue, sauntering over to the boy and laying a hand on his shoulder. The boy turned and his features changed from content to interest at the sight of Grace. She gave him a coy smile before taking a step back, then another and another until the boy was following her. Grace turned, curls bouncing as she moved through the crowd, knowing the boy was behind her.

Once she was outside, Grace continued down the alleyway, the boy still trailing her, "Hey!" He called out, "Hey, who are you?" He asked.

Grace suddenly stopped, whirling around. The boy faltered, looking taken aback. Grace grabbed onto the back of his head, pulling his face close to hers and pressing her lips against his, He let out a moan as Grace forced her tongue into his mouth, tongues intertwining, then she ran her tongue over his canines, feeling them elongate. She smirked against the kiss as she stealthily pulled out her dagger. Then in a flash, she shoved it into the abdomen of the boy, making him gasp. She could feel the skin healing around the dagger and stepped back, twisting it deeper as the boy groaned. Then Stiles came out of the shadows, arm swinging down as Stiles whacked the boy with his bat.

"I really hate how you use a bat." Grace commented, voice monotone. "I mean, really, dude a bat to claw fight?"

"This thing has gotten us out of trouble so many times." Stiles said before bringing the bat down on the guy's head again hard enough to make a dent. Stiles rested his bat on his shoulder as Grace brushed herself off. Then there was a growl and the boy pushed himself up to all fours, claws extending from his fingers.

"Un un uh." Grace tsked before slamming her foot down into the boy's back. The boy fell to the ground. Grace went around in front of the boy, crouching down in front of him. She pressed the tip of her dagger to the boy's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"So, buddy, where's your Alpha?" Grace asked, eyes trained on the boy's as they flashed a bright blue. She smirked at him.

"You're a killer." She mused, "Just like us." The boy didn't say anything, just gave her a cold look. Grace mimicked it before sighing, "Well, if you're not gonna talk, you're just another pretty thing to look at." She paused, "For tonight, at least."

"Go to hell." The boy spat out, spitting out blood on Grace's face. She flinched back at the spray. Stiles whacked the boy upside the head again. The boy yelled out in pain as Grace pushed herself to her feet.

"Well, that was rude." She simply said before bringing her dagger down into the boy's shoulder. He cried out again and Grace dropped to her knees.

"Yell out again and I'll rip your fucking tongue from your fucking mouth, got it?" She hissed out right by the boy's ear. He didn't say anything, just spat again.

"Language." Stiles softly sang out. Grace glared at him before turning back to the boy.

"Now, tell us where your Alpha is." There was a beat of silence. Grace glanced up at Stiles, who nodded. They were done here.

"This has been fun, but you're no longer useful to us." Grace shrugged, "I really wish it didn't have to end like this. I hate killing things with pretty faces."

"You shouldn't lie, Grace. It's not becoming. " Stiles commented, making Grace smirk up at him.

Stiles raised his bat again, before smashing it down on the kid's head. Grace didn't even flinch at the sound of metal hitting bone. She stepped back as the boy went down. Stiles looked to Grace before nodding and stepping back.

"You're not gonna kill me?" The boy asked, voice shaking as he flipped onto his back to look at the twins.

"Let this be a little message for your Alpha." Stiles said, stepping forward.

He crouched down in front of the boy, unscrewing a vial of a mixture the two created. Stiles grabbed the boy's jaw, forcing his mouth open. He tipped the vial forward, letting the clear liquid spill down the boy's throat.

"Just a little something to slow down the healing process." Stiles murmured, "Now, go back to your Alpha. We won't follow you." Stiles put up two fingers, "Scout's honor. Go back and tell him that the twins are in town." Stiles said, "Got that?" The boy nodded, still shaking. "Good." Stiles placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, almost paternally. "Good talk."

And with that, Stiles stood up, letting the boy go. The twins watched the beta scamper off down the alley, groaning with each limp. Stiles held out a fist, to which Grace tapped. Then the two turned back, walking the opposite way.

"I still say we should've killed him." Grace said as the two of them walked down the hall. "I mean, he was practically dead already." Grace rolled her head back as she wiped her dagger on her pants.

"The pack knows we're here now. That's all that matters. We'll scope out the other two places tomorrow." Stiles started laying out a plan, bat resting on his shoulder, bloodied up. He fished the motel key out of his pocket.

"I'll call Allison and see if we can get more background info." Grace added as Stiles inserted the key into the lock, "Then hunt, kill and get paid."

"Shakacon, baby." Stiles smirked at her as he pushed the door open.

Grace smirked right back before turning her attention to the room. Then her stance instantly changed, going into a defensive mode. Stiles quickly looked into the room. His heart stopped, his stomached dropped.

Because there, standing in the middle of the motel room, was Stiles' and Grace's childhood best friend. There he stood, all grown up.

"I'm sorry—he—he figured it out! He saw my phone and—and wanted to know everything! He—he said he knew the codenames and he forced me to take him here. I tried to warn you, but—"

"Shut _up_, Allison!" Grace snapped out, cutting off the girl. Her eyes were still trained on the boy standing in the middle of the room.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, voice wavering. Scott stared at the twins, not moving a muscle as Allison nervously twisted her hands together. Game changer.

* * *

**Look at this AU. I'd like to thank the lovely shirosagi for making a banging gifset that inspired this little AU. It will be posted on my profile, so take a look! I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear your thoughts! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Scott?" Grace blinked as her brother repeated his question.

Scott's eyes flicked over to Grace then back to Stiles. His hands were clenched into fists as he waited for one of them to move. Grace's hazel eyes darted over to her brother, watching him swallow. Then Stiles shook his head and blinked, flipping the bat around in between his fingers. He gripped it tightly and lunged forward. Scott raised his hand, blocking the swing, but Grace jabbed her dagger into his side, making him forget about Stiles. Scott twisted around, punching Grace across the face. Grace's head whipped to the side, dropping down to her knees. She rolled over, grabbing her crossbow as Stiles and Scott fought it out. Scott twisted the bat from Stiles' hand and whacked Stiles in the gut with it.

"_Really_!?" Scott cried out, "A baseball bat?" Stiles groaned as he stumbled to the side.

Allison was in the back corner, being completely unhelpful. Grace spat out blood and loaded up an arrow. Scott whirled around and dropped the bat, kicking his leg out. He swept Grace off her feet and Grace went down. Scott pulled the dagger from his side and let it drop. Grace grumbled to herself before pushing herself back up to her feet, going hand to hand with Scott.

Scott blocked her punches and punched right back. Grace didn't give up though, she pushed back, using the wall for support. She pushed herself onto the wall, shoving her combat boots into Scott's gut. Scott stumbled back, giving Grace some time. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as Scott came back. Grace narrowed her eyes at Scott before slamming her forehead into his nose, breaking it. Scott gasped in pain as blood sprouted from his nose. He stumbled back, holding his nose. Stiles was on his feet now and came up behind Scott, slamming his baseball bat onto Scott's head. Grace could hear the bone cracking as Scott went down like a rag doll, out cold. Stiles twirled the bat around in his hand, stepping back. Grace swiped a loose curl away and stared down at her best friend's unconscious form. She wiped her mouth again and glanced to Allison.

"And you call yourself a Hunter." Grace spat out, lacing as much venom as she could. Allison took in a breath.

"I didn't know—"

"And you didn't do a damn thing to help, now did you!?" Grace shouted, stepping closer to Allison. "You let a fucking werewolf into our motel room, let him go through our things and just _stood _there." Grace hissed out, backing Allison up against the wall. Allison stared at her.

"So you want to blame me?" Allison said, voice full of uncertainty.

"Of course I want to blame you!" Grace pounded her fists against the wood on either side of Allison's head, "Cause it's your fault!"

"Grace, back off." Stiles carefully said. Grace stared at the Huntress for a moment before pushing back off the wall.

"Just cause she's your girlfriend, doesn't mean I have to like her." Grace bit out.

"She's not my girlfriend." Stiles quickly said. Grace glanced between the two of them before scoffing.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here before he wakes up." Grace started throwing things into her duffel bag.

"But what about Scott?" Stiles asked.

"What _about_ Scott?" Grace replied back, tossing her sheath of daggers into the bag. Stiles didn't respond, making Grace look up. She cocked an eyebrow.

"It's…it's _Scott_." Stiles lamely said, motioning to Scott's body.

"This?" Grace asked, crouching over and flipping Scott over, "This isn't Scott." Grace shook her head, "This is a—a _cocoon_. And on the full moon the monster's gonna come out." Grace shoved Scott back, "This isn't Scott." Grace coldly said. "Now let's go." She said, stepping over Scott's body and grabbing her dagger from the floor. She wiped it on her pants and shoved it in the holder around her waist.

Stiles stared at Scott while Grace went around the room, folding up the map, collapsing their weapons and packing up. Scott wasn't a monster. He couldn't be. Scott McCall. Stiles had known him since he was three years old. Knew almost everything about him. There was no way Scott could be a monster of the night. But he was. Stiles knew it. Grace knew it.

"Damnit, Scott." Stiles whispered before gently kicking Scott's side.

He sighed and chucked the bat onto the bed and stripped his bloodied up flannel off crumpling it up into a ball and chucking it next to the bat. Stiles scrubbed his hands through his hair, tugging it up before grabbing his duffel and packing up. He glanced over to Allison to see her timidly folding up one of the crossbows.

"It's not your fault." Stiles quietly said.

"Yes it is!" Grace called out from the bathroom. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and blew out a breath.

"No, Grace is right." Allison nodded, "I should've never brought him here."

"He would've killed you if you didn't." Stiles said, taking the crossbow from her. Allison looked to Scott and screwed her mouth to the side.

"No, no he wouldn't." She softly said, shaking her head once. Stiles looked at her. Allison gave him a small smile before stepping around Stiles. She let her hand trail across his back for a moment as she passed.

"Call me when you need me." Allison said, pressing her lips to his cheek. Stiles nodded and watched as she walked out of the motel room. The door quietly shut behind her and then it was just Stiles, Grace and their werewolf friend.

Grace stepped out of the bathroom, wiping her split lip with a wet rag. She glanced at Scott, who let out a groan. Her gaze flicked up to Stiles, who tossed her a crossbow. Grace snatched it out of the air and pointed it at Scott.

"Don't move." She icily said, "Or I will shoot you in your throat." Grace threatened.

"You're still pissed about the time I broke your Easy Bake Oven, aren't you?" Scott asked, still on the ground, Grace looming above him.

"Don't pull that human bullshit with me, Scott." Grace spat out.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Scott said, eyes locked with Grace.

"Yeah, tell that to my split lip." Grace scoffed out, shifting her weight.

"You came at me!"

"You're a werewolf!" Grace shot back, "It's in our nature."

"It didn't used to be." Scott quietly said. Grace licked her lips and shifted her weight again. She glanced over to Stiles for a split second. Scott took advantage of her distraction, popping up to his feet and slamming her against the wall, hand wrapped around her neck.

"Four years! You two have been missing for four years!" Scott yelled out in her face. Grace's eyes hardened as she clawed at Scott's hand.

"Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Not worried enough to come looking for us." Stiles snapped out, getting Scott's attention. Scott glanced over to Stiles.

"Are you kidding me? I've been looking for you guys since you disappeared!" Scott cried out.

"Well, don't go into private investigation." Stiles dryly said.

"Oh, I'll just go into werewolf hunting instead." Scott sassed right back. Grace was beginning to turn blue as Scott cut off her air supply. She used the last bit of her energy and slammed her foot up into Scott's crotch, making him drop her.

"You know what happened to us." Grace hissed out as Scott dropped to his knees.

"You didn't have to run." Scott groaned out.

"We were thirteen, Scott!" Stiles cried out, "We didn't have any other choice."

"There's always a choice." Scott seriously said.

"Not for us." Grace lifted her chin a bit. Scott got to his feet and swallowed. Grace shoved her hand through her hair and stood next to her brother.

"What happened to you guys?" Scott quietly asked.

"We grew up." Grace answered, voice cracking a bit, "I'm not Gracie anymore."

"I can see that." Scott mused. Stiles stared at his best friend, swallowing before opening his mouth.

"What happened to you?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott replied, looking at Stiles.

"I mean, when did you get bit?" Stiles asked. Scott looked between the two of them.

"A year ago. I was out, looking for you guys, and this herd of deer came running and knocked me over. Then there was this growling and this thing with red eyes came at me and bit me."

"The Alpha." Stiles nodded. Scott nodded along with him.

"Yep."

"The Alpha killed our dad." Grace quietly said.

Scott looked at them, remorse written on his face. Grace blinked and straightened up. Stiles glanced at her, watching her put her wall back up. Even though this was Scott, their childhood best friend, Stiles knew it wasn't the same. Grace was cautious like that.

"You guys just up and left." Scott said, "No goodbye or anything."

"We had to." Stiles pressed. Scott stared at Stiles for a moment.

"So, what now?" Scott asked. Stiles took in a breath and put his hands on his hips. He and Grace shared a look, Grace shook her head, but Stiles ignored her.

"We're here on a mission."

"A mission." Scott doubtfully said. Stiles nodded. Then a lightbulb went off in Scott's head, "To take out the pack." He whispered. "That's why Jackson came back all bloodied and beat. You two did that?"

"Wait, what?" Grace asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jackson." Scott said, "Jackson Whittemore."

"He's a werewolf?" Stiles asked, brow furrowing. Grace raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that makes me so happy. Yes!" She nodded. "I wanna beat him up so more." Stiles held up a hand, stopping Grace's rant.

"So wait, Jackson's a werewolf. Who else is there?"

"Uh, him, Isaac Lahey, Boyd, Erica Reyes—"

"Isn't she epileptic?" Grace asked, cutting across Scott.

"Not anymore." Scott said, quickly raising his eyebrows. Grace made a face and looked away.

"Uh, and Derek Hale." Scott nodded, finished. Grace shrugged and looked at Stiles. No big deal, the two could still take out the pack.

Scott noticed the look and squinted at the twins, "Wait, you're still planning on taking us out."

"It's our job, Scotty." Grace quipped, "Sorry." She shrugged, not really sorry at all. Scott stared at Grace for a moment.

"What happened to you?" He quietly asked for the hundredth time. He couldn't believe his two best friends were basically bounty hunters. Couldn't wrap his mind around it. Grace stared at him.

"I already told you." Grace said, voice steely. Scott squinted at her, stepping closer. In a flash, Grace pulled out a knife, wielding it towards Scott. Her eyes were hard, jaw clenched.

"Don't." She warned. Her sleeve fell down her shoulder a bit and Scott's eyes travelled down to see a white mark on her shoulder. His eyes flicked back up to hers and then over to Stiles. Grace dropped her guard for a moment, pulling her shirt down.

"You were bit." Scott realized, voice soft.

"Doesn't matter. I'm more human than you." Grace spat out, shoving her dagger back into its sheath. Scott flinched before composing himself. Grace glanced to Stiles before picking up the ice bucket.

"I'm going to get more ice. You wanna tell him. I don't really care." She quipped, turning on her toe, "I've had enough reunions to last me a lifetime." And with that, she stomped out of the room, door slamming behind her.

"She's definitely not Gracie anymore." Scott mentioned as he stared at the door.

"Yeah." Stiles sighed out, tugging his hair up with his hands as he sat on the bed. The mattress squeaked as he sat down. He blew out a breath and looked around the room.

"So what's the story?" Scott asked, sitting next to his best friend. Stiles screwed his mouth to the side and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He glanced at Scott before glancing away.

"God, it seems like a lifetime ago." Stiles sighed out.

* * *

_The twins trampled through the woods, smacking branches and bushes out of their way as they ran through the forest. Grace had her crossbow at her side, Stiles had a gun filled with exploding wolfsbane bullets. They were hunting their first creature of the moon._

_The twins were fourteen. They had been hunting for almost a year now, taking down creature after creature. Building up strength and resistance and knowledge. But this was their first encounter with a werewolf. Sure, they knew what to do, but they had never had dealt with one. Stiles had been able to track him down to the local reserve and the twins went from there. The werewolf had started running as soon as he caught the twins' scent. And the chase was on. _

_A soft wind blew through the foliage, scattering the scent for a moment. The sky was a pale blue and cloudless as Grace nimbly hopped over a fallen log. She raised her crossbow up, scanning the trees for the werewolf. Stiles stretched out as they continued onward. Grace suddenly broke out into a sprint, catching sight of the werewolf. Stiles went after her, bursting out into a clearing. _

_Grace shot her arrow, narrowly hitting the werewolf. The werewolf whirled around, baring his fangs. Then his eyes flashed red. An Alpha. Grace smirked. This could be the Alpha who killed their dad. They could finally get revenge. Grace shot off another round of arrows, each one missing. _

_She grumbled to herself, taking out her dagger and dropping the crossbow. Stiles slammed the werewolf back with the hilt of his gun. The Alpha roared at them and out came three other werewolves. They were cornered. Stiles backed up against Grace. He fired off a shot, the bullet going into the heart of one of the betas. It exploded a moment later, spewing guts onto Grace. Grace made a face in disgust._

_"Fucking hate that. God." She grumbled, flicking her hands. _

_Another beta thought she was distracted and lunged for Grace, but Grace flipped her dagger up, jamming it into the throat of the werewolf. The werewolf gagged, eyes going dull as Grace stepped back. She grinned at the werewolf, flicking off the blood from the blade. Grace took another step back, feeling someone behind her. But it wasn't Stiles' back. Grace whirled around to see the Alpha grinning like the Cheshire Cat before lunging for her. Grace blocked the attack, but the Alpha twisted the blade out of her hand. Grace struggled, looking around to see Stiles fighting off the last beta. She huffed as she placed a well aim kick on the Alpha, using his chest as a springboard and flipping out of his grasp. _

_Grace landed on her feet as she heard the BOOM of one of the exploding bullets. Then she whirled around, going for a punch. The Alpha blocked it, twisting her arm back and breaking the bone. Grace gasped out in pain. The Alpha twisted her around and buried his fangs into her shoulder._

_"NO!" Stiles screamed, scrambling up to his feet as the Alpha dropped Grace. _

_She fell into the ground, not making a sound as Stiles grabbed a discarded arrow as he ran towards the two and shoved it through the Alpha's throat. Then, in a fit of adrenaline, of pure rage, Stiles shoved his hand into the Alpha's chest, right between the ribs and grabbed his heart._

_"It's too late." The Alpha rasped out as he grinned, his teeth stained red. _

_Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and yanked the heart out, letting the Alpha fall back. Stiles closed his eyes for a moment as he let the heart fall out of his hand, spattering to the ground. _

_He took in a shaky breath and dropped to his knees, rolling Grace onto her back so he could see the wound more clearly. Grace swallowed nervously as Stiles gingerly touched the wound. The bite marks were bleeding. _

_"You killed him." Grace whispered out._

_"Yeah, yeah I did." Stiles nodded. Grace gave a small smile. She put her hand over Stiles'._

_"It's gonna be okay. You can do it." She knew Stiles understood._

_"No, no I'm not killing you, Gracie." Stiles shook his head. "You aren't dying from this! You can't leave me!"_

_"I'm already dead." Grace whispered, eyes filling with tears. Stiles furiously shook his head._

_"No, we don't know yet."_

_"The full moon's tonight, Stiles." Grace reminded him, "You have to kill me." Her voice was serious._

_"I am not killing you."_

_"Then let me." Grace said, sitting up. Stiles blocked her._

_"We have a few hours. I'll chain you up. I—I'm not leaving you here. You're my sister." He put his bloodied hand to the side of her face. Grace gave him a small smile, eyes still watery. _

_"And you're my brother." She whispered out. _

_"And we stick together." Stiles was shaking as he held Grace's face between his hands. "No matter what." He pushed back her hair. Grace nodded, lower lip trembling. Stiles let out a pathetic laugh before standing up. He helped Grace to her feet and let her lean on him as they walked out of the clearing. Grace kicked the head of the dead Alpha._

_"Dickhead." She hissed out. Stiles chuckled._

_That night, Stiles and Grace waited, Stiles at the ready. But nothing happened. Grace didn't turn. And for the next few full moons, they were wary. But soon years started to pass and nothing happened. It seemed as though Grace was immune to the bite. The twins weren't complaining at all._

* * *

"You ripped someone's heart out?" Scott asked as Stiles finished the story.

"_Really?_" Stiles asked, looking at Scott, "That's all you wanna know about?"

"Just—really cool." Scott shrugged. Stiles stared at his best friend. A smile cracked on Stiles' face as he looked away.

"Thanks." Stiles raised his eyebrows and clasped his hands in front of his mouth.

"But Gracie's okay?" Scott asked.

"Three years later and she hasn't turned once." Stiles quipped. Scott pulled down his lips and nodded. "Oh and I wouldn't call her Gracie unless you want your vocal box ripped out."

"Noted." Scott nodded. Stiles tried to hide his grin.

* * *

**Yo, okay so I wasn't planning on continuing this? But I did? Okay, well, leave some reviews. Let me know if I should continue this further or just leave it. I have some ideas. Okay! xxx**


End file.
